The invention relates to an apparatus for examination of images using an image storage device which is designed to store image data for one or more images to be evaluated, a display device which is designed to display the image data, an input device for a subject, which is designed to interrogate visualization data, a control device which connects the abovementioned devices to one another, a data integration device for matching image data and visualization data, as well as an evaluation device for calculation of a visualization profile, with the visualization data comprising position data which is transmitted from the input device. The invention also relates to a method for examination of images, having the steps of storage of image data for one or more images to be examined, in a memory device, display of the image, determination of positions of a moving pointing device and production of visualization data from the positions, matching the image data and visualization data, and calculation of a visualization profile.
In the field of media, in particular advertising, it is important to know how image material is perceived by subjects, and what effect it has on the viewer. Knowledge such as this allows strength and weaknesses of the image material to be identified. This is primarily used to optimize the effect of the image material, and to avoid errors. It is known from obvious prior use for the image material to be assessed to be placed in front of a specific group of subjects, and for them subsequently to be asked about it. This is frequently done using questionnaires which the subjects have to answer once they have seen the image material to be assessed. This known method is complex and inconvenient. Furthermore, the quality of the results is frequently less than would be desired since, for practical reasons, the questionnaire cannot be answered until the image material has been shown. The subjects therefore provide their response only retrospectively. Spontaneous impressions and sensations are thus frequently not reflected correctly. A further disadvantage is that the responses are only indirect. This is because the subject must first of all convert his visual impressions to verbal form, before he can answer the questions that have been asked. Many emotionally deep impressions are, however, difficult to express in words, particularly if the subject is not well practiced in speaking. Furthermore, inaccuracies which result from this can lead to considerable distortion in the result. Direct methods have been developed in order to avoid this disadvantage. In this context, the expression direct methods means that the subject no longer needs to convert his visual impressions to a verbal form. Instead of this, his reaction is measured directly. Since it is impossible to directly measure human thought processes, an auxiliary parameter is used. It is known from obvious prior use for eye movements to be recorded and for them to be used to draw a conclusion as to what areas of the image material are being looked at in particular. Apparatuses which are provided with a camera for measurement of eye movements are known from obvious prior use. Generally, the camera for this purpose is arranged on a head mounting frame, which is fitted to the subject. This achieves a direct result as in the case of questioning. In particular, it is possible to determine spontaneous reactions and, in particular, even unconscious reactions. One serious disadvantage, however, is that the equipment which is required for measurement of eye movement is highly specific. Purchasing and operation therefore demand a major outlay. Such assessments of image material can thus generally be carried out only by specialized facilities.